Edward's Rebellion
by Imaginary1.x
Summary: About Edward's rebellion, coming back, meeting Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper & most importantly: Bella. Rated for possible language & suggestive things. Review
1. Nearly Hitting A Tree

_SUMMARY: This is the story of Edward's rebellion, him coming back, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice & Jasper joining the family & of course meeting Bella for the first time. All in Edward's POV. R&R. Rated T for Language & suggestive things in future chapters._

**Edward's Rebellion **

By Teagan

**CHAPTER 1 - **Nearly Hitting A Tree

Emily trudged further into the dark forest. Alec stopped in his tracks. Emily had disappeared.

"Em, where are you? This is not funny Emily." Alec said frightened.

He looked up into the sky and felt a drop of rain fall on his forehead.

"Alec." The sudden proximity of this voice made him jump.

Alec spun around faster than he thought he could and breathed a sigh of relief as he looked at the person who had called his name so softly. "Clara, you frightened me." Alec sighed.

"Hmm, well, where is Emily?" Clara asked calmly.

Alec hung his head and softly shrugged. He raised his head slightly to see the expression on his older sister's face. Just as he had suspected, anger.

"Come. We will go back to the house and tell mother and father." Clara said sternly.

Alec knew that when Clara spoke in such a tone that he was not to argue. Clara roughly grabbed his hand and pulled back towards the house.

-:-

Alec was the only male child in his family of 8. There were six children, and including the maids, butlers and babysitters there were 18 people living in the mansion.

Clara is fifteen and eagerly awaits her debutante ball. She tries to act mature to prove that she is ready to come into society, but their father continually refuses after he found her trying to strangle young Alec.

By far, Alec's nicest sister is fourteen year old Maria, (pronounced Mariah); well, nice enough when you get to know her, or rather if she lets you get to know her. She is a bit of a spoilt brat.

Alec came next, he is 12 and, he thought, by far the most mature of the lot of them. Then came Phoebe, she is 10, and has thoroughly convinced herself that mermaids exist. Hannah is the next youngest, 8 years old in fact, and a rather smart, dreary girl. She loves books, in no less than two months she managed to read her fathers whole collection of dictionaries and atlases.

Now we come to the most, umm, interesting, of Alec's sisters. Emily. She was six years old and was unnervingly interested in snakes, forests and storms.

They were out in the forest. The forest which was suspiciously called 'Damnatio Forestae', in Latin which translates to English as: "Condemnation Forest". Lovely isn't it. Well leaving aside the name and all the creatures that call the forest home, it really is quite nice, but not to young Emily. I take pride on my ability to recall such facts about this family.

-:-

"Alec! Clara! Where are you?" Emily shouted but she heard nothing.

She sighed and looked around. Emily heard a noise behind her, so she spun around. There was no one there. She was starting to get scared when she heard my chuckle behind her. Emily slowly turned back around, fast enough to see me slink back into the trees.

"Wait, please do not go, I need your help, please. I am lost can you please direct me towards town?" Emily said struggling to keep her voice calm, even though she was the youngest; she knew that if she did not find a way out of the forest she would surely perish.

I knew that it was forbidden to talk to the humans, but I couldn't resist. The youngest of the Collin's children lost in the forest, surely, I thought, surely I wouldn't get into trouble for trying to help her. But before I could even come out from behind the tree to talk to her, I hear lots of voices. The Voices of her Family.

"Emily!" one called, "Em, where are you?" called another.

It was the Collins. The first two voices were that of Thomas, the children's father and the second was that of Elizabeth, the children's mother. They rushed into the site where Emily and I were, so fast in fact, it caused me to run.

I sped away, nearly hitting a tree as I raced to find my companion. I hardly realised when I ran straight into him. No need to tell you that we collided, the smash echoed loudly. He groaned and sighed.

"Sorry, Will." I mumbled quietly.

"You are damn lucky, if you weren't the one who finds our prey, I would have killed you by now." William replied in return.

"Where were you anyway?" he asked.

"The youngest of the Collin's got lost, I was thinking of helping her." I said quietly.

"Well there won't be a need to help them any more." Will said coldly.

"Why?" I demanded, and then I thought, why does it matter to me? They're just humans.

"They are moving to the city. Like I wanted to." He added rage filling his burgundy eyes.

"Well, why don't we? Move back into Chicago, into the City part, I mean." I asked smoothly, I was trying to hold in the bolt of sadness that shot through me as I requested to go back to my home.

Ever since my parents died there of the Spanish Influenza, and Dr. Cullen Changed me into one of the eternally damned I have wanted nothing more to do with the dreadful city. But I do have to admit that I wish that I hadn't chosen a life like this. I could have stayed with Carlisle but I could not help but resent him for changing me.

It has been 9 years and 11 months since he has changed me, and now I am starting to regret the choice of going on this bout of rebellion. Was there any way that would warrant taking human life? I was beginning to think not.

"Well then, let's go to the city." Will said after a while.

Without another word I picked up my jacket off the ground, and was ready to leave. You see the good thing about being a Vampire is that you travel light. You can't sleep so a bed isn't a problem and you don't need to eat so food isn't a problem. But the Nomadic lifestyle that I had chosen was beginning to make me tired.

-:-

A month later the Collins had moved to City Chicago. We hadn't hunted in a while so seeing as I couldn't find Will, I decided to hunt by myself. I never took innocents, never. I was tracking through the minds of the people when I saw little Emily herded towards an alley. I have to admit; even though they were humans I had particularly become accustomed to Emily and Alec.

Without another thought I ran towards the alley where the man had stalked and herded her. I could see the fear in her eyes as the man closed in on her.

I then made my presence known by saying in a low growl, "Get away from her!"

There was shock in her face as she stuttered, "Edward. Edward Mason?" I nodded once, how did she know my name?

I was trying to remember, when the man came towards me with a gun. Quite a small hand gun actually, but still, these humans trying to act tuff. They were weak, all of them. I didn't even take another glance at Emily as I crouched down. A long, low growl escaped my clenched teeth. The human didn't even look scared. In less than a second I sprang of the ground and grabbed the thug around the neck with my teeth.

-:-

There was nothing left of the thug, except a few bones and blood soaked clothes when I was done with him, barely any skin. That was when I looked up into Emily's eyes. Fear. More Fear than that of when she realised that she being followed, more than when she was herded into the alley. The fear in her eyes was of me, of what I did.

Did she not realise that I had just saved her life? I was confused. I could feel the look of confusion and disgust spread across my face. She was frozen staring me in my eyes, as if I was the monster. Had she not realised what that man was going to do? But then I thought for a moment, which is the real monster?

I broke the stare by looking down. When I looked up I saw her edge around me and what was left of the thug. I moved to the other side of the alley to let her through. She immediately ran past me and screamed for help. Damn. I thought,' why did she have to scream?' Then I thought looking down at the remains of the man, destroy all evidence.

-:-

When I finally met up with Will, I had had plenty of time to think. All I could see as I closed my eyes was the frightened expression that stuck on little Emily's face.

Will must have gauged the expression of disgust on my face because he said quietly, "You want to go live with Cullen don't you?"

I felt myself nod once. "Fine, go." Will replied a sensed some anger developing.

I sighed as I rose. "Goodbye." I said to Will, wanting to be polite.

"GET AWAY!" he screamed at me. I have to admit I was taken aback. I left then, without another word.


	2. It's a Woman's Intuition, Carlisle

**Disclaimer: ****I DID NOT WRITE TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, they are the product of Stephanie Meyer's imagination. Oh, by the way I Am Soooo NOT Stephanie Meyer.**

**CHAPTER 2 - "It's a Woman's Intuition Carlisle"**

It wasn't as hard to find Carlisle as I thought at first. He was still at the same apartment that he had when he was here ten years ago. I took a deep breath and walked slowly up the ten flights of stairs and then I reached the front door.

I sighed; he would most definitely tell me to leave. Then I would have no one. I raised my hand, which I was shocked to see was shaking. I closed my eyes and knocked.

-:-

Surprising me, it wasn't Dr. Cullen who answered the door. It was a woman. She was tall but not as tall as me, with long caramel hair, Esme.

"Edward dear, how wonderful to see you again. Can I help you?" Esme said in a hushed mothering voice.

"Maybe." I said, surprised how choked and pleading my voice sounding. I hated sounding vulnerable and begging.

She looked me in the eyes and asked with a smile, "Are you looking for someone, Carlisle perhaps?"

"Yes. I was wondering..." I stopped, dread running through me, what if I was mistaken?

What if he doesn't want me to live here anymore? I couldn't exactly blame him after the way I had behaved. I realised I must have looked like an idiot standing there off in private thoughts, so I continued quickly.

"Esme would you happen to know if Carlisle is here?" I said trying to sound composed. I was preparing for the worst.

I was looking at the floor when Esme said softly, "Yes. One moment please Edward."

I looked up as I felt hope fill every part of me. Carlisle came to the door; I could see Esme looking over his shoulder curiously, even hopefully. Carlisle smiled.

_Edward, are you in trouble? You seem upset, is everything alright? _Esme thought to me. I suppressed a smile. That was so like Esme; she was always very mothering.

"Edward. Would you like to come in, I have a feeling that you would like to talk and I also have a few things to say, if that's okay." I nodded as I walked into the small apartment.

The couch was in the same position, as was the rest of the furniture. Carlisle gestured for me to sit down, but I refused. I sighed as I began to speak.

"Dr. Cullen …" I began, but he interrupted me.

"Please, Carlisle." I nodded.

He was finished so I continued, "I realise that I have been extremely rude to both you and Esme and it was childish of me to run off like that. But do you think that I could join you again."

I finished, not wanting to look him in the eye, I hung my head. I felt something near my shoulder so I raised my head to look. It was of course Esme; she had her hand on my shoulder.

She was smiling kindly, Carlisle was smiling too. "Edward, we have been so worried about you since you left. We have been praying that you would come back and join us so we stayed. Esme, I suppose you were correct, Edward did come back." He said with a smile in his voice that was as visible as the one that he wore on his face.

"Carlisle, it's woman's intuition! I just knew Edward would return to us." She exclaimed hugging me closer.

I felt myself smile. "Edward, what we're trying to say is: of course you can join me again, with Esme as well."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"You seem troubled dear; tell us what happened during your little 'rebellion'." Esme smiled.

I told Carlisle and Esme everything that had happened, everything I felt, the whole ten years that I was away. I realised that it was going to be difficult to keep to the strict diet.


	3. The Shallow & Dimwitted Blonde

**Disclaimer: ****I DID NOT WRITE TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE they belong to Stephanie Meyer's. Oh, by the way I Am Soooo NOT Stephanie Meyer. (runs to corner, curls up in ball crying hysterically)**

_A/N: This is A new chapter! The old chapter 3 was not edited and I apologise! The Story does NOT end where it did in the old chapter! Please Review!_

_**Please Read The Authors Note At The Bottom!**_

**CHAPTER 3 - The Shallow & Dim-witted Blonde**

Well the diet was as difficult as I had expected. Perhaps I ought to talk to Carlisle about it when he gets back from work. I focused on those thoughts while playing my beautiful grand piano. Ever since we had moved to New York about 10 or so years ago I couldn't do much but play my piano. I stayed there playing my piano for longer than I can imagine when suddenly a smelt something.

This scent was not one that I knew, I jumped up curiously. The key turned in the lock and in walked Carlisle with a woman by his side. The woman was an extremely tall blonde; she was striking. I suppose she could be attractive, but I prefer brunettes. I was bored with her already.

_  
What on earth is his problem? My goodness he is the first man NOT to fall at my feet. What is he gay or something? _The blonde thought to 'herself'.

I sniffed indignantly. Just because I'm not attracted to the shallowest, dim-witted blonde, does NOT mean that I'm gay! How dare she? 'The blonde' doesn't even know me! Carlisle seemed to notice the exchange that happened between the blonde and I as a strange look crossed his face.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves? I need to discuss something with Esme." Carlisle said to both 'the blonde' and I as he walked away.

"I'm Rosalie Lillian Hale, but call me Rosalie." 'The blonde' said fluttering her eyelashes.

I groaned internally, was that little flutter supposed to bring me to my knees? I have one word for that 'flirting': WEAK!

"Edward Anthony Cullen." I replied.

_He has to be gay, the eyelashes always work. Hmm, I look good today, ooh maybe tomorrow I'll wear my pink dress with the..._ I decided to stop listening there, I instead I chose to listen to Carlisle's thoughts.

_Hmm, I wonder if Edward likes her. I want him to be happy. I wonder if he could ever love her, and if she could mean to Edward what Esme means to me?_

Oh Dear God.

Oh this was fantastic! Carlisle chooses the vainest blonde in the entire world to join our 'family' and he also decides that she is what I would find attractive? What, has he gone completely insane?

"Can you please excuse me for a moment; I need to talk to Carlisle." I said politely to, what was her name again? Roxanne, yes Roxanne that's it; I'm sure.

'The Blonde' of course didn't object but went back to thinking shallow thoughts. I walked into the kitchen where Esme quickly escaped through the back door.

"Carlisle, not to say that I am not somehow grateful that you would think of bringing someone 'special' into my life; but she could never be more than a sister to me. Less than a friend even." I hissed under my breath.

Carlisle looked shocked. "Why? What I mean is how could you _not_ like her? What's wrong with her?"

Before I could stop my self I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I PREFER BRUNETTES."

Oh My God. I actually just shouted that piece of _private_ information with the entire house. I was then bombarded with thoughts shooting at me from Carlisle, Esme and 'The Blonde'.

_Oh! That explains why he doesn't exactly fall at my feet, but I wonder if he means brunette men... _ Rosalie's thoughts made my shudder; how could she still think I was gay?

_My God Edward, could you be louder? I don't think that Australia heard you. Don't you think that you could have shared that PRIVATE information in a more private location?_ Carlisle's thoughts, although highly embarrassing; actually made sense.

I swear to god, that if I could; I would have been blushing so terribly I would faint. I quickly switched to hearing Esme's thoughts.

_Oh dear Edward; that had to have been embarrassing. You aren't gay are you? Not that I have a problem with that. Then again I wouldn't be too surprised; you never emphasized what kind of relationship you had with your companion William. Oh by the way, what is wrong with blondes? Not all of them are as shallow and vain as Rosalie. _So her name was Rosalie, huh, she seems wore like a Roxanne.

Hey, they are once again implying that I'm gay! "I AM NOT GAY!"

Carlisle's eyes bulged; Rosalie and Esme ran into the room.

"Edward, we never said you were." Carlisle said suspiciously.

"Oh Well you didn't! Esme & What's-her-name did! Oh By the way good luck finding someone who will actually want to be with you! Once the poor man finds out what you're really like, he'll run for the hills! You are the shallowest most dim-witted blonde I have ever had the displeasure of meeting!" I finished exasperated.

Carlisle and Esme stood with their mouths open in shock. I looked at 'The Blonde' For A moment, and was taken aback immediately. She looked very close to tears. Oh Dear God, what is it with women and their need to cry over everything!

I opened my mouth as if to apologise but nothing came out. The Blonde, I mean _Rosalie_, whimpered out loud and her bottom lip trembled.

This was going to be a long day.

_A/N: I am really sorry about the Chapter 3 that I had up before! It was the wrong document! Please Review! I don't like to continue My Stories unless people review! How bout I set a review-goal?! __**Okay I want at least 4 reviews before I continue! Pretty Please! Reviews are my source of life! xx Little Miss Shy 93.**_


End file.
